A Bright Beginning
by optimus prime girl
Summary: Prequel to ALL my ZeXal fics! Angel is out one night when Astral joins her. The two reflect on their memories of when they met each other. Astral X OC Fluf!


Angel walked down the street under the faint light of the moon. She had been restless that evening for some reason, so she had decided to go for a walk. She paused for a moment, looking at the small stars twinkling in the dark. She sighed and continued on.

She came to a stop outside of a house. It was Yuma's. She smiled looking towards the attic of the house. Yuma was probably sound asleep and snoring very loudly. Astral was either inside the Ou Key or watching TV. Angel wasn't sure what it was, but something about Astral fascinated her. Perhaps it was because he was different. She did know that she had taken a liking to the spirit.

She turned to continue on her walk when she heard a voice.

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

Angel turned so see the spirit floating behind her. She smiled, "Just out for a walk."

"But it's late. Shouldn't you be resting like Yuma?" Astral asked.

Angel shook her head, "I couldn't sleep. Walking usually helps me relax."

Astral said nothing, only nodding his head.

"Care to join me?"

Astral glanced back to the house, "I don't think Yuma will be waking any time soon."

Angel smiled and she set off with the spirit floating beside her. They walked in silence for a while until Angel broke the silence.

"Astral, what do you think will happen when you recover all the Number cards?"

Astral frowned, "I don't know."

Angel looked at him, "I know you don't know. What do you _think_ will? Was you coming here just a fluke or did you have a purpose?"

"I remember that I was sent here on an important mission, but it escapes me now." Astral replied.

Angel nodded her head.

"But," Astral began, "I also have a feeling something bad will happen when I do…"

"When the time comes we will face it together." Angel said encouragingly, noticing that Astral spirits had dropped for a moment. Astral said nothing but looked at Angel gratefully for her kind words.

They arrived at the park and Angel sat down on the hill looking at the moon. Astral glew brighter than normal from the moon's silvery light. He stood with his arms crossed looking onward. Angel smiled, thinking back. She began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Astral asked.

"I was just thinking about how we met." Angel giggled, "Do you remember?"

Astral cracked a smile, "Yes, I do."

_*Flashback*_

_**Astral-I had a feeling from the very beginning that you could see me.**_

_** Angel- For a while I thought I was hallucinating. ^_^;**_

Angel walked briskly through the streets. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but decided to go roam around the town. As she walked she caught sight of her neighbor Kotori. With her was Yuma and Tetsuo. Angel glanced to the side for a moment but then quickly snapped her head back when she caught sight of the blue glow. Angel froze and stared, what was that thing?

Astral, sensing that someone was watching him, turned around and saw the young girl that was staring at him. "Is it possible?" He muttered, "Can she see me?"

Angel stiffen, it was staring back at her. She forced herself to look away. Was she seeing things? Maybe all those late nights were finally starting to get to her. She pretended to look at a poster taped to a wall and glancing out of the corner of her eye. It was gone. She sighed in relief. She headed home, thinking about what she had seen.

The next day Angel woke early. It was Saturday. Duel day. She grabbed her belt containing her deck cases and D-Pad and buckled it to her waist. She bid farewell to her mother and dashed outside. Her neighbor, Kotori was just passing her house when she got outside.

"Good morning, Kotori-kun!" Angel called, jogging out to meet her.

"Good morning, Angel-kun." Kotori answered, turning to her. "Where are you going?"

Angel smiled, patting her deck, "Going to go find someone to duel. Where are you off to?"

Kotori giggled, "I'm off actually to help Yuma find someone to duel. I think you'd be a good opponent for him."

Angel beamed, "Sure. Let's see if his Kattobing can work on me and my Lightsworns." The two girls set off for the park. They talked about multiple things to make the time pass. They arrived sooner than expected, and began to search the park for the red and black haired duelist. After 10 minutes of searching, they found him duel Tetsuo.

**Tetsuo: 1500LP Yuma: 300LP**

"Go! Kibo Ou Hope! Attack him directly!" Yuma commanded. The towering Number monster brought his sword down on Tetsuo, Who let out a grunt as he fell.

**Tetsuo: 0LP Yuma: 300LP-WINNER**

"Yah! I won!" Yuma cheered jumping in the air. Angel chuckled; he was sure full of himself. Then she stiffened, the glowing being from before was beside him.

"You were very reckless. You really should listen to me." It said.

Yuma turned, frowning, "I won didn't I?" He turned his attention away from the glowing being to Kotori and Angel. "Did ya see, Kotori?" Yuma bragged.

She giggled, "Yep. But I'm sure the only reason you won was because of Astral."

The being smiled smugly at Yuma, happy with Kotori's comment. "That's not true! I so could have won on my own!" Yuma cried, frowning.

Angel and Kotori laughed at his expression. Yuma moved off to talk to Tetsuo and the being followed. Angel leaned towards Kotori, "Who's Astral?"

"He's a spirit that follows Yuma around. Tetsuo and I can't see him, only Yuma. He's really smart too." Kotori answered.

Angel looked at the being before her, could he possibly be this Astral character? But Kotori had said only Yuma could see him. Or was she seeing a ghost? Angel shook her head, trying to ignore the being.

The two boys returned. "Angel-sama, what brings you here?" Yuma asked, now that he had settled down. She patted her deck case, "Kotori said you needed someone to duel." Angel smiled, "Up for the challenge?"

"You bet!" Yuma answered, holding up his fist. Then in the moment of silence, there was a loud grumbling sound. *Yuma sweatdrop* "Maybe we should eat first." They all laughed and decided to have lunch before Angel and Yuma's duel. The four kids walked across the park towards the food court.

They began the descent from the towering staircase down to the food court. Rails were far and in between, but the four still jogging down the steps sure-footedly. But they didn't hear the group of kids behind them. Two boys a bit older than them went blazing by them towards the food court, one passing on each side on Angel. Accidentally, they both ran into her, knocking her off her center of balance and she began to fall forward.

Angel's mouth widened in shock, and her friends gasped in horror. The bottom of the staircase was still far below, and a tumble down would easily break a few bones. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth preparing for the impact. But instead of crashing into the concrete steps below, she fell into something soft, and warm. Like a person had caught her. Had she been knocked out? She peeked her eyes open and saw blue skin with green markings. She looked up, staring into the glowing being's face. Angel wasn't sure if she should be terrified or amazed. Yuma stared in awe. Astral had caught her, but the only people Astral could touch were the ones who could see him. Was it possible? Could Angel see him?

"Can you see him?" Yuma asked.

Angel looked back towards him, then glanced at the being holding her. She nodded her head. The being set Angel back on the steps, and moved back a bit to give her space. Yuma smiled sheepishly, "Angel, meet Astral."

"It is nice to meet you, Angel. Although I wish we could have been introduced on better circumstances than just now." Astral said.

Angel was dumbfounded for a moment before she found her voice, "It's nice to meet you too, Astral. Thank you. You saved me from a very bad ending."

Astral nodded his head. Poor Kotori and Tetsuo stood completely confused about what had just happened.

"So you have to collect all 99 Number cards to recover your memories?" Angel asked a bit shocked.

Astral nodded his head, "That is correct."

The four kids had gotten food and found a shaded spot under a tree to eat. Angel had barely touched her food for she had been talking to Astral nearly the entire time. "Jeez," Angel frowned, "that sucks. I hope you're able to get all your memories back."

"As do I." Astral answered sadly.

Angel looked at Yuma, "How many Numbers do you have now?"

Yuma swallowed, and counted on his figures, "Five."

Angel cringed. Only five? They still had 94 to go. "I wish I could help you guys. That a pretty daunting task for one, well, _two_ people."

"It's too dangerous for anyone besides me to collect them though." Yuma commented.

Angel cocked her head, "Why?"

"The Numbers amplifies the holder's desires. Most of which causes them to become possessed." Astral explained.

Angel frowned, "Wow… In that case, I'll keep a look out for them and let you guys know if I see one."

"Thanks Angel." Yuma smiled. Angel nodded her head.

After the four had finished their food, the weather had changed. Dark clouds hung overhead and it gradually began to rain.

"Aww, man." Yuma whined, "Guess our duel will have to wait."

The four ran for home to get out of the rain. Tetsuo waved good-bye turning towards his house which was on the other side of town. Angel, Yuma, and Kotori continued to run, Astral floating behind them. They ran for a good 10 minutes, the rain pelting against them. Angel and Kotori gave a wave to Yuma as they raced towards the porches of their houses. Angel watched as Yuma slowly faded from view, but she wasn't looking at him. Astral. She was fascinated by him. She hoped she could be of some use to him in recovering his memories. She smiled, stepping into her house.

_*End Flashback*_

Angel smiled, "If you hadn't of caught me, I don't think we would have truly met."

Astral chuckled, "Fate works in mysterious ways."

Angel got to her feet looking across the park from the hill, "We should probably head back." Astral nodded his head in agreement and the two set of for home…

**Author's Note: **Yah! ^_^ So here ya go. How Angel meets Astral and the crew. Now I can work on my other stories. *smiles evilly* Reviews are appreciated!

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL!**


End file.
